An alternating current (AC) lighting system refers to a system that directly drives a lighting load such as light emitting diode (LED), organic light emitting diode (OLED), or other light emitting devices or components using rectified AC line voltage from an AC power source. AC lighting systems eliminate the need of a power conversion unit from an AC power source to a direct current (DC) power source. Due to their simple design and less components, AC lighting systems provide a low-cost solution for residential or commercial applications receiving power directly from an AC power source.
Despite their cost advantages, implementation of advanced features such as dimming control, mood lights, and color variations in a conventional AC lighting system poses technical difficulties because the fluctuating AC line voltage. Furthermore, LED segments in a conventional AC lighting system are often driven in a sequential order, therefore light emitted from each LED segment is not uniform across a light fixture. If the voltage across an LED group of an AC lighting system is not high enough to turn on the LEDs within the LED group, the corresponding LED group turns off resulting in an undesirable ripple of the AC lighting system.